


Carousel of love

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Carousel of love

Returning Bard’s children to him you agreed to take them out the next day, so Bard could finish the work on his new house aka the palace in Dale, walking out of the palace and down the street you passed the burnt carousel thinking to yourself “That’s how I can keep the children busy for Bard.”

Collecting the children the next day you stood to the side “Head towards the carousel, I’ll be along shortly” you spoke to Sigrid with a nod the children were off, “King Bard, may I have a word?” Turning Bard Nodded and spoke “(y/n) please just call me Bard, we have known each other longer enough and you don’t need to use titles with me” smiling you spoke again “I want to fix the carousel, get it working again I know Tilda would love it, so today the children and I will be cleaning it up and I just need some men to help move the broken parts away” looking down at you Bard nodded “I will send them along to you, its a perfect idea and yes Tilda would love it” “Thank you Bard” you squealed and with that you ran off to the children.

Hour after hour you cleaned the carousel and tidied up the area, halfway through you felt a little tug at your skirt looking down you saw little Tilda standing there “Miss (y/n) I’m hungry” she spoke in almost a whisper, smiling down at her “Well little one, I’ll go and get you something, just wait here” smiling she sat down while you made your way back to the palace to get her and the others some lunch.

Walking up the palace the guards opened the door for you smiling to them you gave a softly “thanks” and walked in, heading towards the kitchen to fix everyone some lunch you heard Bard speaking turning your heard you thought you heard him speak your name, but when you didn’t see him you shrugged your shoulders and walked to the kitchen.  
….

Packing the basket full of food you slung it over your arm and picked up the plate with the sandwich on it heading to the room you last saw Bard in, walking closer you heard Bard still speaking “(y/n) you have been a great friend, and the children love you, will you marry me?” Dropping the plate Bard snapped his head to the door and saw you standing there “how much did you hear” he asked quickly “all of it” you said bending down placing the basket to the side and cleaning the broken parts up, rushing over to you he grabbed your hands and looked deep into your (y/e/c) eyes “I mean it (y/n), I’m head over heels in love with you! Will you do me the honor and become my wife?” “Of course Bard, I would love to marry you” you giggled out and leaned in for a kiss, breaking away “We can tell the children tonight (y/n)” Bard said with a bright smile standing you nodded “about the children I better get back to them poor Tilda will be starving” “well I will see you tonight wife to be” “yes you will husband to be” you said as you headed out the palace back to the carousel and your future children.


End file.
